Garden Of Hope
by Fantasy life with Bdog
Summary: 17 yr old Hope happens to stumble into another world with the help of Kyoshi n a mysterious lady who he claims to be his mother-in-law,what if you see humans riding on winged-magical sticks,and who are those people who claimed that they're her fiancees?
1. The Encounter

Chapter #1 (...The Encounter...)  
  
Listen ...... ...... can you feel the cool breeze blowing gently ...... the trees rustling gracefully ...... cooling ...... refreshing ...... peaceful ...... flower petals all over the ground .................. and between the bushes, the trees, the clear air and the bright blue sky ......... there ......... El Cersada ......... the beautiful land of flowers ...... ..................... a glamorous castle appears ...... down the valley ...... down the green meadows ......... were busy crowded towns ...... smell the delicious smell of fresh baked bread, see the ladies were entering shops that sell glamorous clothes, hear the sounds of the fountain in the middle of the town, the shepherd chasing his sheeps across the marketplace and the laughter of children running around playing games ........... here is the town of El Cersada, friendly people will greet you with joy and laughter ...... and surely something will be different from our world .........   
  
(8 a.m. in the morning..............Students walking towards the school)  
  
Yawn! Hope was walking slowly with dark circles around her eyes, Thinking-What a tiring day, I wish school will have a new set of rules to allow every student to bring along their pillows to class...haha Walking into class, waved to her friends and sits down waiting for the teacher The teacher enters and starts class, another tiring day... When the lesson were going it was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door... The teacher excused himself and went opening the door...Out there stood two men with sunglasses, hope looked at them and noticed in between the two men, stood a guy, with silver colored hair, pale skin with fine features and the way he looks and wears attracted the students in class...hope saw the teacher talking to the men nodding his head ... suddenly, the teacher turned and looked at hope, she was staring back to the teacher when the teacher said, "hope, will you come here for a moment?" hope walked towards the teacher and the teacher asked  
  
Teacher: These people were looking for you, are they your relatives?"  
  
Hope turned and looked at them especially at the guy with silver hair her mind was totally blank! Hope: I have no idea who they are?  
  
When the teacher was about to speak again, the two men grabs hope by the arms and carried her out of the classrooms the teacher was shocked, he stare at them and wanted to stop them unsure of what is happening, but hope was already pulled out of the classroom...she was pushed into the car parked outside the school, hope struggle from them and one of the man walk towards the car and took out something that looked like an injection needle.  
  
Man 1: This will make you cooperate with us and keep you quiet for a moment....  
  
While the one of the men grabbed on to hope, the other wanted to inject her, something they don't know...hope is afraid of injections...last time she had an injection, she was running around the whole hospital with her dad and the doctor chasing her...hope's eyes widened when she saw the injection needle getting closer to her, she uses all her might and break free, the men tried to chased her, she ran all over the school screaming for help and throwing her shoes at the two weird men..  
  
Hope: (Throwing the shoes at the man...) get away from me!  
  
The two men ended up breathless, they ran back to the car, the boy with the silver hair was standing beside the car, waiting patiently...The two men apologized and kept bowing, the boy turned and looked at hope, then.......... he start to giggle softly, he walked towards hope still giggling and said  
  
The boy: You're very interesting, okay, I'll tell them not to give you the injection if you cooperate! It's a promise! (still giggling)  
  
Hope: You said so, but you have to tell me where you're bringing me to, how are you related to me, why you find me, have I met you or do my parents know you........  
  
The boy: Okay okay, I'll tell you in the car, oh.. my stomach hurts, (still giggling)  
  
Hope: Will you just stop giggling!  
  
The boy: It was like watching police and thief!  
  
Hope got into the car, sat beside the boy who was still giggling...And the car took off...  
  
(While the car was driving) Hope looked at the boy beside him, and he suddenly turned and looked at hope, hope's faced turned red, the boy looks too pretty and attractive that she can't help being shy, hope turned back and looked at the window...... "Sorry to frightened you, I know it was very rude" a gentle voice echoed into hope's ears, she turned and saw the guy smiling at her...  
  
Hope: Where are we going?  
  
The boy turned and looked at her, and said  
  
The Boy: Sorry if I forgot to introduce myself, I am Kyoshi, I came specially from Japan to fetch you, we're now going to Japan, here's your passport and your stuffs were already sent there..."  
  
Surprised Hope: Are you joking, where's my father, I can't leave him alone! I'm calling him right now, you have the wrong person!" 


	2. The Mansion

Chapter 2 The Mansion   
  
Kyoshi leaned over to Hope Kyoshi: Your name is Hope, you're currently living in a single-parent family, you're 17 years old but is about to turn 18 a few months later, your favorite drink is....... Your favorite color and songs are........  
  
Hope: How did you know all these?  
  
Kyoshi: Well, just some information after a little survey and inspection...  
  
Hope: You mean somebody is actually following me and watching me these few days??  
  
Kyoshi: You're right. (Giggled softly)  
  
Staring at Kyoshi furiously... Hope: I have a lot of questions for you, mister!  
  
Kyoshi: Well you can ask me as many questions as you like after we got on the plane.  
  
Hope: THE PLANE???  
  
Kyoshi smiled at Hope and giggled... Kyoshi: Then how do you suppose we get to Japan? Swim there??  
  
Hope: Can I borrow your phone?  
  
Kyoshi: Sure Passes the cell phone to Hope...  
  
Hope dialed her home number on the phone and waited for the connection to be made... Hope hearing the phone: ring...ring......ring...ring......  
  
Hope: Nobody is listening to the phone, this couldn't be, and dad says he's not working today...whats going on?  
  
Kyoshi: Maybe...this is fate... There're a lot of things to be explained but not from me, wait till we get there...ok? Don't be afraid... Kyoshi smiled at Hope and it made Hope felt more relaxed...  
  
After 10 minutes, the car reached the airport and Hope was ready for the departure, although Hope didn't know what is going on but since Kyoshi said that the answer is in Japan, she had to go...When they arrived at Japan, they got into another car waiting for them outside the airport, and they were on their way to their destination...  
  
While the car was driving...Hope leaned out of the window... Hope: Wow, look at those buildings, and those, and those, those those those!!!  
  
Kyoshi laughed at Hope... Kyoshi: You've never been to Japan?  
  
Hope: I've been to Japan when I was young...But I didn't remember everything well...  
  
The car pulled over just after Hope finished talking, Hope got out if the car and standing in front of her, was a HUGE mansion!  
  
Hope stood there speechless with her big eyes wide opened and her mouth opened...  
  
Car door closes... Kyoshi: Come on lets go in... Everything you're waiting for is in there!  
  
As Hope followed the butler and Kyoshi...She stared at the architectural rooms and furniture and wondered...  
  
While walking... Kyoshi: Mother-in-law will be pleased that you are here...  
  
Hope: Mother-in-law, you are married?  
  
Smiling... Kyoshi: Well not yet but I have a fiancée...  
  
Hope let out a smile but she was feeling quite disappointed... Hope: Well she must be pretty, and nice?  
  
Kyoshi take a look at Hope and answered "yap, and she had shoulder length hair"  
  
Hope was still feeling very confused and the butler stopped, Hope looked over the butler's shoulder and saw a very magnificent room...Kyoshi walked into the room and sat down on one of the luxurious sofa, when Hope stepped into the room, she felt a strong energy surround her...  
  
What is going to happen next?? 


	3. El Cersada

Chapter 3 ( El Cersada )  
  
Hope stood in the middle of the room; she felt a strong energy approaching her. Without knowing what she is doing, Hope found herself walking towards a beautiful box engraved with her name on it. She put her fingers on the box and a huge gust of wind surrounded her... "Open it" a woman's voice echoed in the room, Hope turned around and saw a very beautiful lady with long black hair, she had fine features, her skin is white and she had a incredibly slim body.  
  
Hope: Who are you?  
  
The lady smirked and said "I'm Anassa; I've waited to see you! Wow, you're getting prettier and prettier, just like your dear mother (laughing hysterically)  
  
Kyoshi: My dear mother-in-law, I am so pleased to see you as pretty as ever. Anassa: (Hohohoho) Of course my dear Kyoshi, your lips are as sweet as ever! (Continue laughing hysterically) Hope thinking: What is wrong with these people??? ??  
  
Anassa turned to Hope suddenly being serious this time and said to her "Why don't you open it?"  
  
Hope: Can I? But it doesn't belong to me. Anassa: This thing is yours since 200 years ago Hope: What? How come? Why? Am I 217 years old or what??  
  
Anassa looked at Hope and whisper to her ear : Whatever is in the box belongs to you, it has been with you all your life, but you forgotten it that's all... open it and find your fate  
  
Hope stared at the box, her heart beating fast, she could feel an amount of energy coming out of the box. She put her fingers on it and unlock the chains, then, she opened the box. Suddenly, a incredibly bright light shoot out of the box, still holding to the box, Hope found the room swirling and changing, the light was too bright and she had no choice but to cover her eyes...She heard the sounds of the chairs and tables flying around, but....suddenly, it stopped! And all she could hear was the chirping of birds, she could smell the fresh smell of fields and flowers. Hope opened her eyes slowly and to her amazement it was no longer a room, she was now standing in a middle of a field, with flowers surrounding her! And in her fingers, was a necklace, it had a carving of a flower and wings stick put from the sides of the pendant. While Hope was still staring at her fingers, someone tapped on her shoulder very hard, Hope turned and Anassa was there, beside her!  
  
Anassa laughed as if nothing was wrong, and she said to Hope "Isn't this beautiful?" Hope: Yes but why are you acting as if nothing had happened? Anassa: Have you ever wondered or thought that maybe you don't belong to where you came from just now? Hope: Yap, I've thought of that before but what has it got to do with this? Anassa: Well, unfortunely...it has a lot to do with this. Anassa smiled at Hope merrily and said ;WELCOME TO EL CERSADA!!! Hope: HUH!?  
  
What is going to happen next, why did Anassa said that Hope doesn't belong to earth? And Hope found out who is her real mother!!! To be continued in chapter 4!!! 


End file.
